Message in the Sky V2:RikuSora
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: YAOI- It all started after Sora Bennett's stupid brother-Demyx- got kicked out of school and their mom lost her job. Sora feels like they have the worse luck till him, his twin Roxas, Demyx and their oldest brother Cloud move to their mom hometown.
1. Prolog Give me a LOVE! Sora POV

**Message in the Sky (2.0)**

Kingdom Heart Fan fiction 

Princess Sami-I-Am: Hey! Welcome to my Kingdom Heart Fan fiction! Yay! I am taking a break from my favorite story **A SINGING SEDUTION **and fixing this. Be warned everyone is very OC.

Sasuke: When will you go back to us?  
Princess Sami-I-Am: When I feel like it, damn it!  
Sasuke: But I thought you loved me!  
Princess Sami-I-Am: I do, now shut up or it'll be SaiNaru!  
Sasuke: *SHUTS UP*  
Princess Sami-I-Am: NOW! I don't own any of the lovely characters I wish I did own Kingdom heart! But….  
Sasuke: If you did everyone would be gay, single or with you.  
Princess Sami-I-Am: AH! SO true! *Fan girl giggle*

Naruto: Ramen! *Runs pass Sasuke and Sam-I-Am half naked*  
Princess Sami-I-Am and Sasuke: Umm? Ok? *BLUSH*

Princess Sam-I-Am: *Cough-Cough* Now on with the show!

-  
:: TXT or email::  
"talking or some thoughts "  
story or some thoughts  
-talking at the same time-  
"TalkingVeryVeryFast"  
"worst tats two donut underhand" (words that you don't understand)

_Dream_

"_Phone calls"  
__

* * *

Prolog - Give me a L-O-V-E!  
~Sora POV~  
-

**The Counts Down: **

Five and half months ago - My stupid brother got in trouble.  
**Five** months ago - He got kicked out of school.  
Four or so months ago - My mom lost her job.  
**Four **months ago - We moved to our mom hometown, Twilight Town  
Three weeks ago - I started my freshmen year at Twilight High School.  
**Three** days ago - I was a bench warmer.  
Two and a half minutes ago - I was put into the game.  
**Two** minutes ago - I thought Cid was crazy.  
**One** minutes left in the game.  
_**BEEP!**_

One minute ago, I became a hero.

* * *

I could hear my school cheers. The other team cried while my team lifts me into the air. Thank God it's over.

Thank God it's Friday.  
"Hey Airhead! You the man," One yelled.  
"You got game kid," another called to me.  
"Sora, you rock Bro," One praised.  
"It was like you was flying" another screamed.

I happily High-Fives a few.  
"Perfect shot," my last teammate said as they flowed out the locker-room leaving it dead god they're gone. Silence. I packed my things up when I got a call from one of my brothers, Demyx.

"_Where are you?"_

"In the locker room grabbing my stuff... I can't find my notebook though."

"_What! Come on Sora!"_

"Sorry! Ill go to my locker to check it. Ill be out soon."

"_Ok then. Hurry up Bro!"_

I ran out of the locker-room as fast as I could. When I got to my locker I was so busy looking for my note book to hear footsteps.  
"Way to go Sora," a silky voice behind me said. I turned to see who it was. It was Riku Collen!

I really didn't know him other than he lives next door, was in every one of my classes, smart, cool, funny and 2/3 of the school loved him... better yet... was IN LOVE with him! He was the COOLEST guy at school.  
"Yeah. Thanks," I said turning away from my locker to face him with a big grin on my face, going from ear to ear.

I was TALKING with Riku Collen!

At my thanks he gave me a kind smile.

I never really seen him up close like this but he has this sweet, kind of cute but more shy, sexy smile that made my heart melt.

He is so hot!  
I knocked the thought away as fast as it came.

Is it getting hot in here?

"You're welcome," Riku said nodding.

Riku pushed his hair out of his face to behind his right ear. Riku eyes are an awesome pale sea green and his hair shining silver that flows a little past his shoulder. Riku soon looked me dead in my eyes.

Dang.

"Sora?" He asked.

I looked away from Riku, my face feeling hot as he walked to me. I turned back to my locker only to smack my forehead on the locker door.

Shit.

"Sora? Sora, I think you're starting to have a bruise."

I turned to face him and he cups my right cheek.

"See," he said as he felt my forehead. I winced at the pain.

"It didn't hurt you to much, did it?" Riku asked and looked at me with strong, worried eyes.

Riku? Worried about me? Why?

"No. I'm a big boy."

"Wait a sec; I got an ice pack and some band aids in my gym bag."

He walked over to his bag and pulled out a cold, blue ice pack. When he got back to me, he stroke my slowly forming bruise with his thumb before placing the ice pack on me and stared right into my eyes.

Fuck me running.

A hot chill worked its way throughout my body and stetted in my stomach freezing newborn butterflies that lived there.

"Is that better?" He asked, his eyes lowering to my lips. He slowly licked his lips and gave a small smile.

With a 10-foot pole?

"Yeah. Thanks," I said as went to move his soft hand from my face.

Do all boys have hands like his?

This though is where I, Sora Bennett, went very, very, VERY wrong.

As I pulled from him, I lost my balance and took Riku with me. We fall over my bag, my back slams my locker hard and Riku fell forward on me.

"Dear god," I thought.

I looked up to see if Riku was OK but when it couldn't get ANY MORE WORSE… It does.

The butterflies that lived in my belly froze then were set on fire like when Axel played with his lighters in my mom's flower garden. The only things I could think of was how soft his lips looked and well…

Asjfakjfhkasfafeutrpvmxcgfnia.

Or that in a nut shell anyway.

But it could be worse…

It could be Monday, Right?


	2. Chapter One: So Far in there

**Message in the Sky (2.0)**

Kingdom Heart Fan fiction

Princes Sam-I-Am: Hello! Welcome back ! Thank you. *Bow* Thanks.

Riku: Yes Thank you.

Roxas: Whatever.

Princes Sam-I-Am: Roxas you Meany-Head be nice to the readers.  
Sasuke: *roll eyes*  
Princess Sam-I-Am: And you! You should be happy that im thinking bout your story!

Sasuke: Okie-Dokie. *Sigh*

Riku and Roxas: *Laughs*

Princes Sam-I-Am: Shhhh you two!

Riku andRoxas: *Laughs harder*  
Princess Sam-I-Am: NOW! I don't own any of the lovely characters from the Kingdom heart series! WARNING: CUSSING and OC. Hehe. Ok! Good. Now on with the show! Ja na!

-  
: TXT or email:  
"talking or some thoughts "  
story or some thoughts  
-talking at the same time-  
"TalkingVeryVeryFast"  
"worst tats two donut underhand" (words that you don't understand)

_Dream_

"_Phone talk"  
__

Chapter One- so far in there, you can't see the light

~3 Pov~

* * *

Riku barely comprehended what had happened before Sora moved, grabbed his things and quickly went out the door. Riku stood there blankly—slowly raising his hand to his tingling, untouched lips. With a small shy smile, he blushed and picked up his bag.

Outside the school waiting for him was his twin Roxas, his brother Demyx and their friends Axel and Namine Cross. Roxas leaned on the gate to the field, his skateboard at his side—his white jacket stain with dirt. Demyx had his sitar strapped to his back and a long black t—shirt with black jeans, both splattered with red paint. He believed it to be his prize from painting his old school's hallways.

"Where's the little guy, any way?" Axel asked with a cigarette in his mouth as he flipped and played with his lighter.

"Axel," Namine said ignoring her older brother's question, " you know not to smoke on school grounds."

Axel and Namine, though brother and sister, are nothing alike. Axel had looks like their mom—spiky fire red hair and deep green eyes—besides his tear like tattoos under his eyes. Namine looked like their father with blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"I'm here!" Sora yelled as he ran up to the group. Axel threw what was left of his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it only to grab another from his pack of Newport's and light it.

"Hey little guy," Axel said, "why your face all red?"

"It's nothing," Sora said looking anywhere but him, "where is everyone?"

"Cloud left for work with Aerith, Leon said he comes over tomorrow and Kairi went home early to study," Roxas said. Sora gave a sigh of understanding.

"Did Cloud say when he would be home?"

"No."

Axel blew smoke out in front of Namine and Roxas. Namine glared at her brother.

"Axel, you're an ass. What did I tell you about blowing smoke in my face!"

"Not to do it. But come on Nami, I didn't do it on—"

"Shut up Axel Lea Cross."

"What are ya my mom?"

"If I was your mom, you would have be long gone."

"That's heartless Nami."

"Whatever. Go burn your self."

"Witch"

"Fucker"

"Ax-HOLE."

"Funny."

"Bite me."

"Sorry. I don't want rabies."

"You—"

"Hey! Well let's going before I change my mind on driving you two home," Demyx said just in time.

The car ride was noisy and fun with the radio blasting all the way and Demyx sang at the top of their lungs a random song Sora was to tuned out to hear. Roxas looked at his twin with worry written on his face.

The sun had gone down when they got to their street, the group jumped out the rusted ,multi—colored van.

Axel winked to Roxas and Sora, "Night kiddies."

Both twins blushed, "-Night Axel-"

"OK, later D-man, kiddies. Let's go Nami."

"-Night Namine-" the three brothers said.

They crossed the street as the brothers went into their house.

"We're home mommy." Sora said.

"Welcome home, sweet hearts," A voice said from the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Walking up stair, the twins went to Sora's room and lay on his bed. Sora pressed play on his I-pod radio.

"**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays.  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).  
Luck and intuitions play the cards with Spades to start.  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.**  
**I'll get him hot; show him what I've got.**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.**  
**I'll get him hot; show him what I've got…"**

Sora pressed stop on the radio and turn to his twin.

"Maybe I should stop having Namine put music on my I-pod."

"You think?"

"Roxas, I got too got to the potty."

"Then go. What are you—3? Damn," Roxas said with a roll of his blue eyes. Sora was so childish sometimes. Its amazing that Sora was three minutes older. Sora ran to the bathroom and a boom came from Demyx room. Most days he would have gone in to check—but he really had to pee. When he came out Demyx was on the phone with what he thought was Axel, with ash on his face.

"You ass! Because of your prank I almost charred my hair—MY HAIR, DUDE! How would you feel if I poured gasoline on your head and tried to light your HAIR ON FIRE?"

"…"

"No. It would so not make you look cool you Hot-Head. Fire can kill people."

"…"

"Shut up! No—I—wait a minute now—go to hell Axel! Why don't ya go fuck a donut?"

"…"

"Yeah right! If you get some then I'm—oh shut up. You can't fuck a book… OH! NO."

"…"

"Hey now—don't hang up you—no—don't call him. Axel—wait! DO NOT CALL HIM! Axel. Axel! AXEL! Oh. He hung up."

Demyx stared at the house phone for a moment then looked up at Sora before running out in his P.J yelling bloody murder.

Ok, Sora thought as he made his way back to his room, that was very odd. But without another thought he shrugged his shoulder and opened his door.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. Just Axel and Demyx."

"Oh. Should have known."

Roxas sat there on Sora's navy blue bed before he asked Sora about after the game.

"So… Sora, why was your face all red after the game?"

Sora blushed as he turned away from his brother and picked a song on his I-pod.

"Well, it because of Riku," Sora said in a wisper.

"RIKU! If that pretty boy, Collen hurt you I swear to God I'll—"

"NO! You see Rox I think i…"

"What you say Sora—I think I missed the last part," Roxas said hand to ear, an overly large smile on his face.

"I think i…"

"Huh?"

"I think I have a crush on Riku, OK!"

"WOW. And to think I thought it was just me," said Roxas.

"You like Riku too?"

"NO!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I like Axel."

"Oh?"

"Sora you are so stupid."

"Huh—oh. OH! That's why you—"

"Sora, Shut up."

Both boys sat silent for a moment then both started to laugh.

"We both should have been born blonds."

"Ha-ha. You wish. Guys like them blonde and sexy."

After saying this Roxas licked his lips and winking. Both twins laughed harder at the other's antics.

"Twin crushing on best friends."

"That's so gay," Roxas said with a sigh.

Sora laughed, "Like you have room to talk."

"True," Roxas said with a laugh, "So explain. How do you know you like Riku?"

"But Rox, we already sound like girls," Sora wined.

"Who cares. Now go."

"Well…"

-"**I've been me  
I've been following my dreams  
Trying to find the scene  
Where you believed me  
I've been true  
****I've been waiting here for you  
I've been patient, understanding  
And believe me…"**

Riku pulled one ear pieces from his ears and paused his I-pod. His cell vibrated on his desk as he picked it up.

"Hello. This is Riku."

"_Riku? Hey its Kairi. What's up?"_

"Nothing much, just chilling. What you want?"

"_Always so straight to the point ain't you Riku?"_

"Only with you Kai, so what do you want?"

"_Axel and I are trying to have another chain of parties before the end of the school and he wanted me to call you too see if you be his wing-man."_

"I don't know Kai…"

"_Nami getting Roxas to come, and if Roxas comes You-know-who will come and how long have you been waiting to be his friend. Everything will be so cool after tomorrow's party."_

"Not if he knows I'm coming."

"_Why?"_

"I sorta almost kissed him after his game."

"_**WHAT!"**_

Riku quickly pulled his black and silver cell away from his free ear and winced.

"Nothing like making me go deaf, Strawberry."

"_Sorry sweetie but Oh. My. GAWD. Riku! And to think I thought you were so far in there you COULDN"T see the light!"_

Riku blushed deeply.

"Kairi! Just because I like a boy doesn't mean I dance around like your fairy of a brother!"

"_SORRY! Thats YOUR best friend. I'm forced to like him. You picked him. But Riku I understand why you couldn't talk to him before now. _You like him_. OMG! I'm just so happy!"_

"Kai, please don't tell him."

"_And end the fun? No way in hell! This is going the best few months EVER!"_

"Kairi—"

"_Got to go Blueberry. Text you later! Im going to be Very Very Busy!"_

"Kairi—"

**"_BEEP. . . . . . . If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. . . . . . "_**

"Damn it. This going to be a LONG summer."


	3. Chapter Two: Dream on, Sora!

**Message in the Sky**

Kingdom Heart Fan fiction

Princes Sam-I-Am: Hello! Welcome back ! Thank you. I want to give you a cookie!

Roxas: She won't.

Riku: Yeah. She loves her cookies too much.

Princes Sam-I-Am: But maybe I would give one to the nice reader, Mr. I know everything about Princess Sam-I-Am's cookies!

Sora: Do I get a cookie Princess Sam-I-Am?

Princess Sam-I-Am: Yes because I love you very much. *Hands over cookie and gives him a big hug*

Sora: YAY! Thanks.

Riku and Roxas: NO FAIR!

Princes Sam-I-Am: Yes it is. You two were being mean to me.

Riku and Roxas: *Sighs*

Princess Sam-I-Am: NOW! I don't own any of the lovely characters from the Kingdom heart series! WARNING: ...You should already know by now. He-he. Ok! Good? Good. Now on with the show!

-  
: TXT or email:  
"talking or some thoughts "  
story or some thoughts  
-talking at the same time-  
"TalkingVeryVeryFast"  
"worst tats two donut underhand" (words that you don't understand)

_Dream_

"_Phone talk"  
__

**Side Story: DREAM on, Sora.**

~3 Pov~

_It's sunset and the wind is silently blowing though the trees on the island._

_Destiny Island._

_Destiny Island is a big hangout for a lot of little kids and teens from Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. They spend all the summer there but it still a little early to be crowded due to summer-break being a few weeks away. _

_Sora sat all alone on the beach waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for; all he knew was that he was. He drew hearts in the sand only to brush them away to start again. He heard footsteps but he wanted to get the heart right so he didn't look._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting."_

_Riku voice and face was cool and uncaring but his eyes betrayed him. They was filled with worry and care and maybe…_

_Sora wasn't going to think about it. All he cared about was that his Riku was there. _

_Yes, **HIS** Riku._

"_I wasn't waiting long."_

_Riku took a seat next to Sora on the sand._

"_I missed the sunset," Riku said with a sigh. Sora was about to comment on what Riku said but he cut him off._

"_Well, seeing the sunset with you anyway."_

_Sora blushed. He felt like a girl, only he knew Riku wouldn't have cared._

_Riku laughed. Not a fake one he do around those silly girls at school that fall all over Riku. A real laugh. Sora turned away so Riku couldn't see his face._

"_Oh come on Sora, I love your blush."_

_The blush already taking up a place on his face grew. Riku place both hand on Sora head and turned it so that he could see his eyes._

_Ocean green meets sky blue._

_Riku continued, "Almost as much as I love you."_

_He place a small kiss on Sora's soft ones. Slowly they both closed their eyes. They stayed there for a moment before Riku gave a light lick of Sora's lips. He gasped and allowed Riku tongue to journey to his mouth. They fought for a bit but he just gave up and let Riku have his fun. Before Sora knew what was going on, Riku had Sora under him. He slipped his hand under the smaller boy's shirt. Soon the shirt was gone and he was trailing kisses down Sora front._

"_Sora…"_

_A kiss._

"_Yes?"_

_Another._

"_I…"_

_And another._

"_Yeah"_

_And another._

"_Want you—"_

_And another._

"_Uh huh?"_

_Two more._

"_To wake up."_

"_Oh—Huh?"_

* * *

"Sora, I want you to wake up now. If you don't get up, I'll tell everyone you got a crush on—"

Sora shot up quickly, throwing his blanket to the side and stared at his evil twin confused. He looked around the room almost crazy like.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up."

Roxas started to laugh at his younger twin. Sora hair was more of a mess then it was during the day, his red and white P.J. looks as if been tossing and turning all night and…

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Looks like some one was dreaming about _Riku_."

Sora tilted his head in confusion as Roxas pointed to his lap. Sora looked down and blushes.

"Oh my- **DAMN IT**!" Sora yelled as he rushed to the bathroom.

"It was only a dream. riku would never feel that way about me." Sora thought grimly.

"SORA! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR CUSSING IN MY HOUSE FROM YOU, YOUNG MAN."

"YES MAMA," the door slamed behind Sora.

Roxas kept on laughing as he whispered to himself, "Oh man. Well, keep dreaming Sora. If what Kairi and Namine say is true, you dream may come true. Unlike me."

Oh what little do these boys know.


End file.
